


Getting in a rutt

by Aronime



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Everyone Is Alive, Gay Sex, M/M, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Omega Verse, Rough Sex, Rutting, Sex, Sharing Body Heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 21:40:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19450042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aronime/pseuds/Aronime
Summary: Derek rutt starts and calls an omega company to help





	Getting in a rutt

Derek Pov

* * *

Derek's eyes snapped open as he awoke ,finally giving up on sleep he starts to make his way to the kitchen. Derek was almost concerned with how hungry he was almost finishing everything in the fridge. He was about to head back to his room until he felt his wolf begin to stir. The alpha could practically hear his wolf snarling as his eyes began to shine crimson red in the dark of night while his fangs also decided to drop down as well. But what really surprised Derek is when he fell to the ground clawed hands clutching the wooden floor as he started thrusting his hips into the air whining as his now hard member started rubbing against his sweat pants. Driven by instinct Derek's thrust grew stronger as he felt his knot begin to swell letting out a howl that shaked the whole house. When Derek finally could pull himself together he was now a panting mess trying to frantically clean the mess he made as he heard members of his family waking hoping nobody saw him running to his room.

**later**

Derek still felt warm when he decided to go to living room to watch some tv to distract himself from his wolf. As he made his way down the hall Derek found that his normally busy home seemed to be empty not even his younger family members were not running around like normal. When he sat down he was startled when his mother turned the corner "anything alright Derek" his mother asked with a glint of concern in her eyes Derek was thinking of an answer he could give his mother before he was interrupted by his uncle Peter "Talia you're not going to get the answer you want asking like that" his uncle taunts as he turns to Derek "nephew how do you feel about having pups" Peter asked with a smirk. Without any warning his wolf howling at him to mate to breed and make pups and Derek was horrified that he was hard and leaking in front of his family but before he could run away his mother stopped him saying "time to se deaton"

**After a visit to the doctor**

 ****Deaton had informed Derek and his family that because he wasn't sexually active Derek's wolf went into a rutt in response. So now the hale family now have to deal with a rutting alpha but at least they have a plan


End file.
